Kitty Kanda
by Dragons Love Anime
Summary: Allen took Komui's invention and used it on Kanda. Kanda turns into a kitty and he is really.... perverted! XD YULLEN! Lemon in later chapters


**ATTENTION TO ALL!!!!**

**I do not own D. Gray Man. Just so you know. (isn't it so bothersome just to keep saying what we make a fanfic from anime/manga or others, that we don't own? Of course we don't own them!! XP but anyways. Enjoy this Yullen fanfic! Boy x Boy! To likey! No Looky!!**

**Enjoy!! XD**

**~DLA**

"_Moyashi!!!" The yell of an angry Japanese male was carried throughout the Black Order. You can hear the footsteps of the troublemaker that caused that cry. The panting of another male, but younger and is British, as he is running through hallways and various corners to escape the Japanese male who wants to murder him._

"Darn it, moyashi!!" yelled Kanda.

_Pant pant pant. _Allen desperately ran for his life, for it will be taken by a very angry Japanese man, named Kanda. He stopped right outside the Cafeteria, gasping for air. Until he froze, because the floor suddenly began to rumble and right behind him, was Kanda running straight at him.

"AHH!!!!" cried Allen as he started running into the Cafeteria and ducked under a table full of followers eating their lunch. A panting long dark blue haired Japanese man stood right at the door of the Cafeteria getting a lot of stares and glares from the followers.

"Where—is—Moyashi?!"

All froze from Kanda's deadly glare that all the followers who were eating at a table that Allen was under pointed under the table, because they don't want to cause trouble with Kanda. Kanda glared at the figure that was under the table and he walked quietly and swiftly towards the table and looked under. Allen was still gasping for air and stared wide eyed at the glaring Kanda.

Kanda stood up straight and said, "Get out moyashi."

Allen was shaking in fear that he was frozen in shock. Kanda sighed, "Get out, or I'll have to get you out myself." Allen stopped shaking and looked up slowly at Kanda and scoffed, "Make me, Bakanda."

Immediately, Kanda flipped the table over to reveal a defenseless Allen and he crawled under a nearby table.

"You can't hide forever, moyashi!!" shouted Kanda and he unsheathed Mugen and started to slash at every table that Allen went under. But the results were that all the tables were cut in half, Allen is crawling for his life, and Kanda is acting like a crazy maniac and only aimed at the tables instead of Allen.

Until there were no more tables to hide under, or cut through, Allen was trapped in a corner with Kanda and his mugen pointing directly at his face.

"So, any last words?" asked Kanda.

Allen was so scared that he couldn't think straight, but he suddenly got an idea. He looked at Kanda and he knows that Kanda hates him, and that Kanda would do anything to kill him. There is one possible action he could do to get past Kanda, and he knows just the thing.

Allen slowly stood up, onto his feet and Kanda has a questioning look on his face. "There is…one thing I want to say or…do…" said Allen.

"Do wha—," Kanda got interrupted by Allen pulling Kanda's shirt towards him and kissed him directly on the lips. "Eh?!" shouted all the followers who was watching the whole time.

Allen lets go and said, "I'll be leaving now!" he winked and ran away before Kanda can recover. Kanda stood like a statue and his eyes were wide with shock. All the followers were waving their hands in front of Kanda's face, but he didn't wake up. There was suddenly whistling and in came in Lavi, the red head, and he was skipping in the Cafeteria until he saw the whole Cafeteria full of cut up tables.

"What the heck happened here?!" shouted Lavi. He saw a group of followers in a corner that he walked over and saw why they gathered. Kanda was frozen and didn't move no matter what the followers did.

"What happened here?" Lavi asked.

The followers told him what had happened; Lavi didn't know that Allen would do such a thing. But right now Lavi has a trick he wanted to do on Kanda, but didn't have the right time to do it, but now it is the time! Lavi pulled out a permanent marker and took the cap off and drew a mustache on Kanda's face.

Everyone laughed, but Lavi was laughing like a maniac. Allen walked back in, hoping that Kanda already left, but when he saw that Kanda is still frozen, he was confused.

"Why is he still frozen?" asked Allen. Everyone turned and saw Allen.

"Allen! Why did you make Kanda like this?!" Lavi shouted.

Allen shrugged. "Can you please do something about it?" asked Lavi. Allen shook his head, "I don't know why he is like this, and I mean… it doesn't mean it was his first kiss." The followers heard a groan behind them and they all turned to face Kanda shaking his head. "What happened?" he asked, and he turned towards the followers and glared, "Who are you guys staring at?" All the followers ran away except Allen and Lavi.

When Kanda and Allen made eye contact, Kanda darted at Allen but Allen suddenly brought something to shield him from the kill. It was a spray bottle and Allen sprayed the liquid at Kanda and Kanda was coughing and wheezing because of the chemicals in the air.

"W-what _cough_ is _cough_ t-that _cough_?!" Kanda was starting to choke on the mysterious chemicals that Allen was staring wide eyed at Kanda and pulled him out of the mist, along with Lavi who already held his breath before Allen sprayed. Komui came into the room with a gas mask and a pump like equipment and turned it on, causing it to suck all the chemicals in the pump and he skipped away.

Kanda was unconscious and Allen sighed in relief. Lavi coughed and gasped for air, "What was that spray?" asked Lavi. Allen froze and said, "Um…it was…pepper spray, so that I could protect myself…"

Lavi shook his head, "No. I think that stuff was what Komui was making, right?"

Allen doesn't want to lie to his friend so he said, "Lavi, you are right, I got the spray from Komui…"

"What was the spray actually spraying?"

"…It is a kind of liquid that can turn someone into an animal… so that they will be tamed better and have that person become a pet."

"…So…what kind of animal will Kanda turn into?"

Allen didn't think about that, both Allen and Lavi turned towards the unconscious Kanda and whispered to each other, "So, does the spray turn anyone to one same animal? Or is it a different animal for each person?" whispered Lavi.

"I don't know, probably different for every person." They turned back to Kanda and they both carried him to Allen's room so that Kanda would rest.

"…I guess I have to leave," said Lavi.

"Why?" Allen asked.

"Because I have to meet Bookman in the early morning, if I am even I second late, Bookman would punish me with either a whip or the spanker!"

Allen looked at Lavi with worry and fear. "H-hey! I was just kidding!" said Lavi.

Allen sighed in relief, "Phew! That is a relief because if it was true, I would have called the police to report child abuse."

"Hey! I'm not a child! I'm 18, an official adult," said Lavi proudly, "I think I should get going soon."

"Ok. See you later."

"Will do," Lavi saluted his friend and walked away. Allen sighed. Komui skipped in the hallways toward Allen and said, "Hello Allen!" in a cheerful voice, "How is the Demon Lord doing?"

"He's still asleep, but he is well." Allen looked at Kanda and made a quiet sigh.

"…Are you sorry for him?"

"What?! No!" Allen blushed and looked back at Kanda, "Well… maybe."

"Why don't you be his master before he turns back into a human?"

"But he'll kill me by the time he wakes up!"

"No he won't! Once he turns into an animal, he'll have his memories blocked and the first person he sees and likes, he claims that person his master."

"When will he wake up?"

"Probably after dinner; bring him to your room so that he still remains there and that no one can find him. Make sure to lock your door when you are leaving your room or entering your room."

Allen nodded and dragged the heavy Kanda to his room.

After Dinner.

Allen was satisfied by his dinner that he skipped over to his room and noticed that it was locked. He remembered the Kanda is in there and was afraid to open the door. Until he heard a small meow at the other side, he quickly unlocked the door and opened and closed the door to face a small chibi Kanda with cat ears and a tail.

"He's so cute!" He said to himself. Kanda yawned and sat up on the bed. He got off the bed and walked on his two feet to Allen. Kanda is now about 1 and a half feet shorter than Allen so Allen was happy. Kanda looked at Allen and said, "Allen?"

"Yeah. That's my name! And what is your name?"

Kanda try to think and said, "My name is Kanda. And I am your sex slave." Kanda stripped down into his underwear and Allen has his mouth opened and Kanda said, "Since I am your sex slave, you can do anything to me. And you can do naughty things to me too." Kanda was blushing and Allen covered and wrapped Kanda in his blanket on his bed and ran all the way to Komui's office, carrying the blanket like a bag that is holding Kanda.

"What the hell did that chemical do to Kanda?!" Allen shouted as he crashed into Komui's room while Komui was drinking his coffee at his messy desk.

"Oh? Is he turning perverted?"

"Yes! And I have to run with an erected member with a really cute Kanda here!!" Allen leaned over to Komui and said in a scary voice, "Just what did you do to him?!"

Komui turned pale and said, "Okay okay! I'll tell you! I wanted Reever to love me so that is why I made that chemical to test on him so that he would love me!"

"But why give it to me to use it on Kanda?!"

"You guys like each other so I thought you want it!"

"But the chemical made him perverted!!"

"That is the point! And doesn't it make him even sexier?"

"But Kanda is acting like a poor kid being a sex slave for money!!"  
"Sorry sorry!!"

"Make an antidote!!"  
"It will take a few weeks! Please live with it!!"

Allen was so angry but started to calm down and looked down at the blanket and he can hear a meow. He uncovered the blanket and Kanda looked sad, "What's wrong?"

"You don't like me? You don't want me?" Allen felt bad, "I-I love you."

Allen blushed and said to Komui, "Take your time with the antidote." Allen carried Kanda bride style to his room and locked the door.

Allen laid Kanda onto his bed and took off his coat and covered himself and Kanda underneath. "Tomorrow, we'll have fun together okay?" Kanda smiled and nodded before he fell asleep.

_Man… how am I going to get rid of this erection?! _Allen was lying uncomfortably on the bed next to Kanda and he quietly went to the bathroom to…. Um…. To get rid of his… erection problem…. _TIME SKIP!!!_

**

* * *

**

**ReViEw!!!!! XD XD XD**

My fail….. TT_TT…. But at least it is a yoai fanfic!!! ^_^

To all who is a Yullen fan…. Yes I made Kanda the ultimate uke…. Yes I made Allen the seme… Yes for those who are Komui x Reever fans, you're lucky I put them in this fanfic… (even though I think the pairing is weird… sorry!!)

Yes I made a very, very, VERY chibi cat furball of cuteness!!! (…that didn't make any sense…) but yeah! He is CUTE!!!! XD XD XD

I'll draw him… but idk how to upload it… if you can, review and tell me how I can take a drawing of mine, put it online to add color(cause I don't like to color without a computer…I'm bad a coloring) and upload it to a deviantart account… (I don't have one…. But I'll probably borrow my friend's deviantart account…)


End file.
